


Impostors Terminated

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Character Assassinations No More, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Olibur Queen & Sasha Lance & Phony Stark & Jake Skywalker Are Decisively Dealt With, Ongoing Mission For The Terminator, Science Fiction, The Termninator/Uncle Bob Saves The Day, clone conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: The Terminator from T2, aka Uncle Bob, is sent to terminate the character assassinated versions of Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, Tony Stark, and Luke Skywalker as part of a related and ongoing mission while revealing the nefarious reason behind the character assassinations.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Impostors Terminated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> I’ve been planning to write this for a long time but had not gotten around to it until now and it will be a one shot that I’m writing for fun and in regards to character assassination. I hope you’ll like this.

_Star City: Arrow Cave_

Oliver Queen was currently conducting his usual training regimen consisting of pushups, salmon ladder training, and heavy lifting consisting of hefty boxes. Currently he was unleashing arrows into a targeting board left and right while continuously hitting the bullseye and enjoying every minute of it. As fun as this was, what he really looked forward to however was placing a few arrows into the beating hearts of some people and seeing their crimson blood gushing out of them as they died.

Deciding to take a break, he went and aggressively wrenched the arrows from the targeting board and after lining them up on the surface got a cloth and began cleaning each one while wearing a sadistic smile upon his face.

You see, Oliver Queen held a dark secret. One which was twisted and rotten and had only been forced out from him by one Adrian Chase, the villainous Prometheus, or so the latter thought. The secret was that Oliver enjoyed killing and only became the Hood in order to slay as many people as possible. And he brought his team into it under the guise of a noble crusade to free their city from the corrupt and the criminal elite when it was actually for the purpose of indulging in his tremendous bloodlust.

During his five years operating he assassinated multiple people left and right including a great number of targets on the List such as Adam Hunt, Jason Breauder, Justin Clayborne, John Burne, and so many others. He’d even killed Ted Gaynor, his good friend’s Diggle’s corrupt former CO, when the former was about to kill the latter though the truth was that he’d been planning to assassinate Gaynor and drew up plans to accomplish this. It had only been circumstances outside of his control that caused it to be an act of self-defense to protect his friend while having the added benefit of further cementing Diggle’s loyalty towards him, the mission, and their work of targeting those whom they’d viciously slaughtered.

As much as he’d desired to converse with his team about those they’d assassinated over the years, he felt the tremendous urge not to do so. And while the concept was foreign to him, Oliver was not the type of person to disregard his instincts and so followed them and figured that as long as they were all clear with each other they did not need to boast among themselves about the blood they’d shed.

So lost in his musings, the young archer was unprepared as a violent explosion ripped a massive hole through the walls of the cave, the resulting shockwave sending him reeling back from his stool and onto the floor. As he worked to reorient himself and gingerly sat up with a groan, a tall and muscular looking man with dark brown hair wearing a typical motorcycle outfit consisting of a black jacket, black pants, and dark tinted sunglasses emerged from the thick gray smoke pouring from the hole. He also held two plasma rifles in his hand and had a machine gun strapped to his back.

While the unknown stranger looked entirely human, the skin and flesh around the side of his left eye was missing, said eye instead having what appeared to be grey metallic material surrounding it while its pupil gleamed a menacing bright red. He stepped into the cave and approached the archer who’d finally gotten onto his feet.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?!!” Oliver growled angrily while feeling a bit perturbed by this chain of events.

The man responded by leveling his rifles towards him.

 ** _“Olibur Queen,”_** he addressed him in an emotionless and highly robotic voice, **_“You. Are. Terminated”_**.

And then without preamble, he fired his rifles and blasted the man claiming to be Oliver Queen into oblivion. His work here now completed, the man who happened to be known as the Terminator, or Uncle Bob, went to conduct the next phase of his mission.

_Somewhere in the time stream: The Waverider_

Sara Lance was currently nude and lying in bed with two gorgeous women who were as equally nude as she was. Those women happened to be the queen of France from the 1600s, who she’d hooked up with before, and a peasant girl from 1700s colonial North America, who she’d also hooked up with though that incident had almost gotten her burned at the stake due to how things during that time period.

She was currently on break from a mission and had decided to travel back to both time periods and pick up both women for a booty call in the form of a threesome, which they’d both happily and eagerly accepted.

As the three women laid back and basked in the afterglow, Sara couldn’t help but think as to how great her life was. Sure, she liked using her current work as a Legend to fix screw-ups in history but what she really enjoyed most from her missions was hooking up with lovely women from across history. She did not even care as to the potential harm it could cause to history as long as she got laid on a regular basis.

Plus she also decided to give up her more serious image and start being more playful while encouraging her teammates to be the same. That resulted in a more comedic version of herself and her team, perhaps a bit too comedic at times, and in turn also resulted in a Sara Lance who was more interested in being goofy and a womanizer than being a hero. But hey, who cared as far as she was concerned.

Suddenly there was a small explosion that busted the doors of her bedroom open, causing all three women to shriek while the Terminator causally strode inside.

“Who are you and what the hell do you think you’re doing?!!” Sara demanded as her lovers wrapped the sheets around themselves tighter while gazing upon the man with fear written upon their faces, her feeling outraged that he’d just busted in and interrupted her fun time.

He eyed them all impassively.

 ** _“Sasha Lance. You. Are. Terminated,”_** he stated and then quickly blasted the woman who appeared to be Sara Lance into oblivion as well without preamble. Next he pulled out two time spheres and quickly threw them at the other two women, transporting them back to their times while erasing their memories of Sara, or rather Sasha. Next it was off to New York to deal with his next target.

_New York: Stark Tower_

Tony Stark was in a rage at the moment, storming around his office and throwing items across the room like a madman. He was furious that held failed to kill Bucky Barnes, Steve’s best friend and the former chief HYDRA agent known as the Winter Soldier, for his parents deaths, not even caring to stop and consider that he’d be murdering an innocent man since Bucky had been brainwashed during the time.

Furthermore, and to add insult to injury, Steve’s team of loyal followers had been broken out of their highly secure and somewhat inhumane imprisonment onboard the _Raft_ by the man in question after he’d worked long and hard with Secretary Ross to capture them while even blackmailing and manipulating a 15 year old young man, a superhero in his own right, to help accomplish this.

How dare the captain and his team make an idiot out of him. How dare they, he raged in his mind. But not to worry. Tony was going to hunt down Bucky to the ends of the Earth and would not rest until he found and killed him no matter who stood in his way. And if he had to blackmail or manipulate anyone else, doing things that were less than heroic, so be it.

He also had no qualms about working with a morally corrupt man like Secretary General Ross and the way he saw things now, it was actually better for him to work with the establishment and the beaurocracy and how foolish he’d once been towards rejecting even the idea of it.

Next thing he knew, someone came bursting through the ceiling above him and he had to quickly jump back lest he be showered in debris.

“What the…?” Tony sputtered in astonishment while trying to figure out who this weird heavily armed guy was standing before him while muttering about the cost of his insurance to pay for the damage and not realizing that insurance would not be a problem for him.

 ** _“Phony Stark. You. Are. Terminated,”_** the Terminator stated and before the supposed Tony could call “his” armory to himself, he found himself blasted away by the intruder’s plasma weapons.

Once done, the cyborg used a special devise to transport himself from Earth and its galaxy to another galaxy and his next target.

_Ahch-To: Somewhere In A Galaxy Far, Far Away_

Luke Skywalker was currently lying back against the walls of the cave which he’d converted into his new home while engorging himself on blue milk and in turn getting bluish liquid all over his lips and beard. As he sat and drank he recollected on events that he’d allowed to transport himself to his current reality.

He remembered how he was presumptuous to decide to try and murder his own nephew, his blood, because of a vision he’d had warning him of Ben Solo’s, his said nephew, fall to the Dark Side. It had not even mattered to him that Ben hadn’t even done anything yet or that he had worked to bring his father, who was once Darth Vader, to the Light Side and despite him having done horrible things and far worse than the actions Ben had committed. If he had to murder his sister’s son to protect the galaxy instead of working to maintain Ben’s current path towards the Light Side, then so be it.

Of course he’d ended up staying his hand due to guilt and sentimentality though Ben regrettably awakened at that moment and, well, as the old saying goes, the rest was history. Frankly he wondered if he should’ve just gone ahead and murdered the lad anyway to save himself a lot of grief.

But it was what it was and now he was a miserable and depressed dude who felt sorry for himself, only enjoyed drinking blue milk while not even bothering if the galaxy was in flames or that it was partially his fault his nephew turned or his academy was destroyed due to his brief inclination towards murdering him.

He then looked up and nearly jumped in fright at the man who was the Terminator standing over him menacingly.

“What in the name of the Force do you think you’re doing here, whoever the Sith Hells you are,” Luke sputtered indignantly, his fear now turning to anger towards this stranger for entering his home uninvited and interrupting his me time and especially while he was consuming his precious blue milk.

Just like all of his past victims, the Terminator only responded by aiming his impressive weaponry towards his direction and after addressing them by name, once more spoke one of his most famous phrases.

 ** _“Jake Skywalker. You. Are. Terminated”_**.

And with that, apparently not Luke Skywalker was the last of the four to be blasted off the face of the galaxy. And now there was somewhere else the cyborg needed to go. And with that said, he returned to Earth.

_Unknown Location Within The Sahara Desert: Impenetrable Fortress_

The four currently imprisoned individuals, consisting of the real Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, Tony Stark, and Luke Skywalker were huddled together as they languished inside of the fortress in which they were being held. The last thing each of them had remembered was being ambushed by someone who came behind them and injected them with a particularly strong tranquilizer.

None of them knew how long they’d been there or whether it had been weeks or even months, but they refused to lose hope that they’d eventually be found.

Oliver and Sara had also gotten to know Tony and Luke and the four of them had ended up bonding.

On this particular day, the four of them were currently sitting and leaning against the walls of their shared cell, lost in their own thoughts, when they suddenly heard what appeared to be screams, shouts, and the exchange of rapid and continuous bursts of gunfire outside of their cell. Eventually the gunfire subsided and just a few short moments later, the cell door was ripped from its hinges and hurled to the side where it fell to the side with a resounding _clang_ and the Terminator stepped through the now open door.

 ** _“Come with me if you all wish to be free,”_** he said to them with his hand outstretched. The four heroes were bewildered as to who this man was and not fully understanding as to all that was happening. Yet each of them were eager to get out of this place and so, scrambling to their feet, accepted their rescuer’s invitation and followed him as he led them out of the fortress and into the welcoming sunshine outside.

As they were all headed out of the fortress, the Terminator explained to them that the villainous imperialistic regime known as the First Order, from Luke’s galaxy, was not only rebuilding a past empire that once existed decades ago within said galaxy but also wanted to further expand it and Earth was one of those they sought to conquer. And so they used their cloning facilities on a planet called Navarro to clone select inhabitants of the planets they were targeting while giving the clones some of the past memories of their original selves to make the deception convincing. And it was further convincing in that the original clones genuinely believed they were the originals themselves.

But they also changed the personalities of said clones so that they’d be unlike the original people and, while in Oliver’s case and possibly others, gave his clone false memories of actions the real him had never committed. And so the real versions of Oliver, Sara, and Tony were locked away while their clones, Olibur, Sasha, and Phony, replaced them until when the time was right, they and other clones across galaxies would be activated and then deployed to target and eliminate their respective planets entire leadership and disable their weaponry, rendering both ineffective and primed for the First Order’s takeover.

As for Luke’s clone, the First Order created Jake to push Ben to the brink by having the former almost murder his “nephew”, making Ben primed to embrace the Dark Side and in turn set in motion the destruction of the new generation of Jedi trained by Luke.

Plus with Jake later becoming a shell of the real Luke, it would be used as a propaganda tool to decrease morale among the Resistance forces battling the First Order in that the greatest Jedi Master who lived among them had fallen so far in strength and personality.

The real Luke however was imprisoned on Earth with Oliver, Sara, and Tony as an added measure to ensure that he’d never be able to return to the Resistance.

The Terminator however was sent by “an interested party”, someone on the side of good and had no desire for the First Order to expand, and given the mission to kill off every clone across the universe and then to free those who’d been cloned from their imprisonment and sent back to their homes so that they could undo, as best they could, whatever damage their clones had or may have caused in their lives.

Oliver, Sara, Tony, and Luke were stunned by the info given to them and all four demanded that the Terminator return them to their homes immediately. He obliged and used four time spheres to transport them to their homes.

After they’d arrived at their respective homes, the four of them assessed the damage that had been done and were horrified by what their clones had been doing in their stead, Luke especially since Jake had played no small part in the First Order’s success within his galaxy. They later gathered together their loved ones and allies, explaining the situation, leaving the latter groups shocked about this and devastated that they were unable to tell the clones from the formers real friends. But the heroes were quick to reassure them that it wasn’t their faults.

Thankfully for Oliver and Sara, there was not much for them to do since Oliver was not a serial killer while Sara was not a womanizer nor a comedian and so the transition to as close to normal as they could get was easier for themselves and their teams. Things being quite different for Tony and Luke was an understatement and they knew they had their work cut out for them but were confident they’d find a way to clean up everything and take down the Sokovia Accords and its aftermath, in Tony’s case, and the First Order, in Luke’s case while Luke would do whatever he needed to redeem his nephew.

Meanwhile the Terminator continued his mission across planets and galaxies to target the remaining clones and reverse the messes they caused within their respective locations, not stopping until each of them got to enjoy his favorite catchphrase:

**_“Hasta la vista, baby”_ ** **.**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do and what did everyone think of the Terminator’s explanation as to the conspiracy behind the character assassinations? Solid and decent or contrived and all over the place?
> 
> For those who don’t know, I looked it up and according to “The Mandalorian”, Navarro was where the Empire’s remnants post “The Return Of The Jedi” were conducting cloning experiments as part of their future plans.
> 
> I’d also like to thank my friend Aragorn_II_Elessar for sharing with me the names of the character assassinated versions of Oliver and Tony.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
